


A Completion of Destiny

by thefirstuglyduckling



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Weddings, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefirstuglyduckling/pseuds/thefirstuglyduckling
Summary: As strings of gold surrounded Merlin and Arthur, the audience could feel the magic—the Old Religion’s prophecy coming to fruition, finally.  There was no air of real romance in the air—only astonishment and love from the people not getting married.





	A Completion of Destiny

It’s time, time for the procession.

Geoffrey of Monmouth was standing to the sidelines, the people who could not get into the service were peeking in through the windows. Arthur was already standing at attention. The Knights were not on duty this day, they were simply to enjoy the wedding.

No, there was no air of romance in Camelot, only magic and royalty. 

Arthur felt his heart clench at the sight of Merlin walking down to the altar. They were going to be royally married. 

Merlin watched as Arthur shed a few tears at the sight of him. They were going to get married in Camelot—the heart of the five kingdoms. 

“Before the ceremonial proceedings, Court Sorcerer Emrys and King Arthur have requested that they have vows,” Geoffrey announced. “Court Sorcerer Emrys, if you please.”

“When I first met you, Arthur, I actually called you an arse. I thought you were a prat who didn’t care about the people of Camelot. Then, suddenly, I saved your life. Saving your life became a regular occurrence for me. You will never have to worry about me leaving your side—I will block you from every bad thing. You are the King of Camelot, I do not forget. I will carry your burdens on my shoulders. I will never stop helping you succeed,” Merlin smiled.

“When I first met the real you, Arthur, I knew that I was going to take care of you for the rest of my life. I am going to do that, always. Like a teenaged boy, I melted in your eyes. You made me vulnerable when we were younger, I nearly revealed my magic to your father at the wrong time. You, Arthur, you took me apart in your eyes, you made me yours. But did you know that I knew about your love for me? Arthur, you sacrificed everything for me, even the week we just met. You fled the castle to help me live again. Don’t tell me you never gave me love and affection. We have lived our lives together for so long. I will live my life with you forever. For the rest of our lives, I will be a beacon. I will be your light in the darkness, as you have always been to me. With this vow, I bind my life to yours—I bind your life to mine, if you allow it.”

There were no more whispers in the air, only the light static of the magic emanating from Merlin’s body. There was no real air of romance in this wedding. No, this wedding was one fit for kings: full of gold.

The audience could feel the magic—the Old Religion’s prophecy coming to fruition, finally. There was no air of real romance in the air—only astonishment and love from the people not getting married.

Arthur watched Merlin’s mouth and eyes for the whole vow. No, absolutely no real romance in the air. None of the swooning read about in books. No butterflies. No nervousness. No, Arthur watched his husband with hard eyes. This wedding was full of certainty. Arthur was ready, ready to face the rest of his life with Merlin—with someone so magical, the air was full of tingling that reached Arthur’s core.

“Merlin, when my father was king, I fell in love with you. I fell in love you the moment you called me a prat—the moment you challenged my entire existence. When that happened, I was so afraid of what I felt. I felt a bond with you, I felt my universe change with a word from your lips. God, I felt myself breaking more rules the more time I spent around you. And my father, he was angry—I loved him too much to break his heart again. So I waited and waited. You say that you will guard me from every bad thing. You say that you will take all my burdens upon yourself. You will not have to do that, Merlin. I willingly give you the equal control that I have. I used to think that I could suppress my love for you—how foolish I was. I used to think that I could deal with all of this without you. I was wrong—you’ve been saving my life since that day we met. Let me save you now,” Arthur whispered to Merlin, his eyes trying to say: I’m whispering because these words are not for the people.

“I used to watch you watch me, Merlin. Don’t say that you never drooled over my fighting in the field, I watched you just as much as you watched me. Now I’m going to watch you fall for me forever—I will fall for you forever too. I didn’t think I was going to fall for you too, then suddenly, I was falling for you over and over. I decided to marry you and love you for the rest of our lives. I will make sure you will never face a threat because of your magic. I have lived in love with you for years now, Merlin. I will love you forever. My faith in you is the strongest emotion in my body. My love for you fills me with life. For the rest of our lives, I will keep you alive. I will always lead you back home to me. I will fall in love with you always. I will be your light in the darkness. I bind you to me with this marriage. I bind you to the duties of the King—to the duties of a royal family. I bind you to my life as you bind me to yours.”

Merlin watched Arthur’s eyes for the entire vow. Oh, to be young at heart is the nearest thing to tangible happiness. This moment was equivalent to the swooning in books—this moment was equivalent to every piece of contentment written in every marriage. This was their moment, a moment full of love, royalty, and certainty. 

The Knights watched as the two were filled with gold. Gwaine was nearly doubled over in tears, but only held tightly onto Percival’s hand. Percival was nearly in tears as well, but made sure he was an anchor for Gwaine. Elyan was really crying now. Leon was grabbing onto his own hair, smiling with tears in his eyes, threatening to spill over. Lancelot only smiled softly, knowledge in his eyes—he was the first one to notice the love there after all. They all had a singular thought—this was not romance. This was the purest form of love, love tried through fire and made into steel.

Morgana watched as her brother and her magical counterpart were bonded together by strings of gold. She was actually sobbing into her dress sleeve, beaming at all of the other crying people who had smiles plastered on their faces. It was overwhelming, to say the least. There was no real romance here, no. This was magic in it’s raw form—love. And everyone felt it, everyone felt the lick of the gold everywhere on and in their bodies. This was the feeling of a prophecy coming to fruition.

Gwen watched as her best friends stared at each other with something a little more than love in their eyes. Merlin and Arthur, Gwen always knew that they were never the two bound together by simple romance. No, this was not romance. Merlin and Arthur were written in the stars. This was what the Old Religion created in the most perfect form—love.

Hunith watched as her sons fitted together, gold caressing the two of them. Oh, yes, this was not the same type of romance she and Balinor once shared. This was something so much deeper. This was a marriage that was not solely built on desperation. Despite everything in the two had gone through, they were not getting married out of sheer desperation—they were getting married out of love. This was not romance. This was love in it’s true form.

Gaius watched from the sky, Uther and Balinor both watching with him. Tears filled the eyes of the three—the fathers of the Merlin and Arthur. Gaius knew that the moment Arthur and Merlin met meant that the Old Religion was finally being pleased. Uther never knew about the relationship his son and his manservant had, but he knew that it was real love. Balinor met them once, once only, but it was with Merlin in tears because Arthur was hurt. The three knew that this marriage was not romance—this marriage was true.

Kilgharrah watched the procession in his mind’s eye. He’d been waiting for this moment his entire life. Finally, he’d get some rest from a prying Merlin or a pleased Arthur. Kilgharrah knew all along that this was not romance. This relationship—this marriage was a fulfillment of souls.

The people of Camelot could not see through the windows. They did not need to. They could feel the union of their Court Sorcerer Emrys and their King Arthur. The children were shocked to silence. There were no murmurings among them—all overwhelmed with this not-romance. They could feel the universe spinning on it’s axis. Despite the recent chill in the air because of the visit of Morgana, the people were comfortable in this state—a state of being in such magic. This was not romance, this was the completion of destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> this is partially based off of the song "Always" by Panic! At the Disco. kudos/comments are definitely welcome, especially criticism. Give me the criticism I need.


End file.
